pinkachus_playhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Blindspot Highlights
Who is Jane Doe? ''' The pilot show, as expected, sets the theme for everything, but wow, what a pilot! A mysterious woman is discovered in an abandoned duffle bag in Times Square, not only completely naked but covered in tattoos. While the reason for the tattoos is as mysterious as the woman who claims to have no idea who she is, one thing is perfectly clear - the name of FBI Agent Kurt Weller on her upper back. Agent Weller is flown to New York and interrogates the woman, but does not recognize her or have any explanation as to why his name is tattooed on her body. Believing the tattoos may hold a clue to "Jane's" identity, since DNA did not, her entire body is scanned by Forensics technician Patterson who discovers the tattoos are so much more. '''What is Project Daylight? FBI Assistant Director Bethany Mayfair and CIA Deputy Director Tom Carter hold a very deep dark secret. So dark, that exposure could very possibly end their careers, at the very least. Kurt and his team are often confronted with the disdain between between the two but it Patterson, after discovering an FBI case file number amidst the tattoo photos who is the first to suspect it's more than just a CIA vs FBI territory war. Patterson and David In the show's first real romantic sideline, David pushes Patterson for more than just friendship but her past relationships keep her from opening up. Both love and tension are felt between the who and there is no question on awesome they seem to be together. After helping her discover a clue on one of the tatoo images which almost resulted in getting her fired, Patterson pushes David away. Patterson never realizes what she had, till it was gone forever. Blackmail At It's Finest It was revealed early on that Agent Zapata had a gambling issue and when confronted by her 'bookie', had no choice but to find a way to pay her debt. CIA Director Carter, somehow privy to her sudden need for cash, decides to use her to gain information about Jane, including but certainly not limited to, a copy of the case file. Threatening to expose Zapata, even after she gives him the file, Carter continues his attempts to use her as a tool. Will Zapata stay in line and be the good little puppet, or will she do the right thing? Mystery Woman Meets Mystery Man We leave the first half of the season, with a little heat between Jane and Kurt and a situtation she was certainly not expecting. First she gets captured by CIA Director Carter, who takes her to a less than ideal room, binds her on a table and tortures her for information but suddenly stops when she whispers the word "Orion". This obviously upsets Carter but before he could say much, she is rescued by the man of her dreams, literally. Piece by piece she has remembered short clips of her past but one image haunts her more than the rest. Making love to a man with a tree tattoo. Suddenly he appears, Carter is dead and she is shown a video that apparently she had made revealing the mystery man as Oscar. In her own voice Jane hears "You did this to yourself". How will she react? Looks like we will find out when the season returns on Monday!